


Five Times Sansa Had Okay Breakups, and One Time It Went Horribly Wrong

by JoanneValjean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Better, M/M, Modern AU, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has broken up with five boys in her life, one of which she regrets terribly.  The last one, however.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sansa Had Okay Breakups, and One Time It Went Horribly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR REFERENCED RAPE AND ABUSE!

I. Theon

Sansa breaks up with her first boyfriend a month before her senior prom. They're both sitting in a local coffee joint, with her sipping on her mocha frappucino while Theon drinks his coffee straight black, downing it like someone older than his age.

"So....yeah. I just think we need to move on," Sansa says, taking another nervous sip from her straw, her foot tapping a bit under the table. "I'm sorry. Obviously, it isn't you.....I'm just.....I guess, I didn't think about this. I'm not ready for a long-term relationship."

Theon sits back in his chair, having remained quiet this entire exchange, letting her say what she had to say. "Yeah. I was kinda getting the same vibes."

"Really?" Sansa asked, surprised.

"Yeah, " Theon nodded, then reaching over the table and hitting her on the arm in a jovial manner. "No hard feelings."

"Of course," Sansa smiled, standing. "Friends?"

"Sure, Sannie. I'll see you at school?"

"Unfortunately."

"We still on for prom?" Theon asks.

"Well, sure. I did buy a dress, and you already got our tickets," Sansa says. She can't say that the crooked grin that breaks out on Theon's face doesn't make her regret breaking up with him just a little bit.

II. Jon 

Sansa breaks up with her next boyfriend a few months later. Of all of her breakups, this is the one she feels the worst about, mostly because Jon is such a nice person, and she feels bad breaking up with him, since she doesn't want to break his heart. It's just that she's heading off for college on the East Coast, and he's joining the military, and she can't envision carrying on a long-term relationship.

"I'm sorry, Jon," Sansa apologizes over dinner at a local diner with a lot of history and fabulous pies, of which Jon is currently munching on a blackberry pie, a bit of juice dribbling down his chin.

Jon seems a bit hurt on the outside, but he nods in understanding, as if he's been expecting this for a while. "Yeah...."

"I'm really, really sorry," Sansa says again. "I'll still write to you and send you care packages with Girl Scout Cookies."

"Thin Mints?" Jon asks, finally cracking a smile, the first since she's told him.

"Of course."

"Look, I don't want things too be awkward. Can we still be friends?" Jon asks, and Sansa knows she can't refuse him this one thing.

"I promise, Jon."

III. Loras

This breakup is the first where it isn't Sansa breaking up with him. Instead, it's Loras doing it to her. It feels odd to be on the receiving end.

"You're.....gay?" Sansa repeats to what he's just told her, her eyes widening a bit. Well, really, she should have known, from the way he hung around their English professor, Renly Baratheon, but....

Loras nods sheepishly, ruffling his own hair. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sansa. I just can't lie to anyone anymore, least of all you. You're a sweet girl and all, but...I prefer men, and I can't use you as a cover for my family anymore. I feel awful, really, I do. Is there any way I can make up for this?"

Sansa looks down at her Coke, swirling her finger through it, making Loras wrinkle his nose a bit-being the germaphobe he is-but she doesn't notice she's doing it, or that she does it for a few minutes, awkward silence hanging in the air.

"I hope you're happy," Sansa says, smiling a bit,as she breaks the tension, now that she's had time to mull over it. "Really, I do."

"Thanks," Loras grins, standing. "I was hoping you'd take this well. I'll have a surprise delivered to you later. See you."

When the bouquet of a dozen roses is delivered to her later that week, Sansa remembers her now ex-boyfriend (who has already moved on to someone else), and smiles.

IV. Sandor

Sansa never thought she'd date older guys, and yet, here she is. Sandor is at least ten, fifteen, maybe more, years older than her. Either way, it's entirely inappropriate. The way they'd gotten together was rather awkward and involved a motorcycle and a banana, however, their breakup is considerably better and does not involve either of those things.

"I just figured, since I'm moving to Ohio for my job, I needed to let you know," Sansa says as she watches Sandor pour an excessive amount of steak sauce on his meal. The crooning, welcoming sounds of country music bleat from the speakers overhead. "But yep. I don't think this relationship will work that way."

"Little Bird," Sandor rasps, as he begins to cut into his steak, the knife swiping over the porcelain plate and making her cringe. "I'm glad you did this. Quite mature, for a girl your age."

"Really?" Sansa asks, then, she frowns. "Hey, wait. I'm only twenty-two!"

"You're still young," Sandor tells her. "You need to see the world. And an old man like me just holds you down."

"Sandor-"

"Relax," Sandor says, chuckling a bit, a rumbling sound in his chest. "I'm proud of you. Fly free, Little Bird. The world is yours to explore."

Months later, Sansa sends him a few pictures in the mail of her new apartment in Columbus, Polaroids taken by a friend. The letter attached tells him how much she misses him, and for him to get a phone so they can text and call. Of course he doesn't get a phone-cheap bastard-but they still have snail mail, and their monthly correspondence makes her happy.

V. Aegon

Sansa finds out they've broken up when his Facebook Status changes from 'In a Relationship' to 'Single.'

"What the fuck?!" Sansa yells into the phone when she angrily dials him. "What are you doing, breaking up over Facebook?!"

"Woah, woah, Sansa, chill...." he tries to calm her, but there's no stopping her.

"Oh gods, you're such an ass!" she hollers at him, making him hold his cell phone away from his ear so as not to become permanently audio-challenged.

"Sansa, please. Hear me out."

"Ugh. Fine. One minute."

"So you know how we were drinking last night?"

"Fifty-six seconds."

"Okay, fine. Well, we were. And you were kinda drunk as hell....and I broke up with you, but I guess it was kind of an asshole move, breaking up with you while you were inebriated...." Aegon admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Ugh, whatever!" Sansa huffs, hanging up on him and stomping to her room in a fury.

When she finally cools down and they meet up for smoothies a week later, and they finally work everything out, Sansa shakes his hand, they hug, and they're off. It's more amicable than she expected, and they still text once in a while, but not often. They're still friends, she supposes. 

At least that breakup was better than what was to come.

VI.......And One That Didn't Go Well

Sansa sits on the witness stand, looking out at the assembly with blank eyes. She hasn't felt any emotion since....since what he did to her. She can't, she won't. Well, she does, but it's hard.

"Now, Miss Stark, please tell us exactly what transpired the evening of May 31," says a man's voice. Sansa doesn't know. She's still so detached from reality, she hardly even knows what she says next.

"I decided I needed to break up with Ramsay, since he was getting verbally abusive and trying to pressure me into sex. I told him no," Sansa told the judge and jury, looking down and swallowing hard. "He didn't like when I broke up with him. He grabbed me by the throat, and he pulled a knife out of nowhere, and forced me to the ground, and....well you know what happened. Afterwards, he carved up my legs and stomach, and, if Jon Snow hadn't come looking for me, he would've killed me. Probably flayed me."

The rest of the trial, which ends after a short jury deliberation of an hour, passes in a blur. When Ramsay is declared to be guilty on all charges, Sansa sighs in relief, sitting next to Jon and Robb and Arya in the regular seating. Ramsay stands as he is led away by the guards, his chains clinking. He turns to look back at Sansa, an evil smirk on his terrifying face, as if to say he wasn't done with her yet. But Sansa knew better. Ramsay would likely be stuck in prison his entire life.

"Want me to get you home, Sansa?" Jon asks softly, gently touching her arm. They've been talking a bit lately. Sansa won't ever tell him, so he doesn't feel guilty, but him resurfacing in her life is part of the reason she decided to break up with Ramsay in the first place.

"Sure," Sansa says, letting Arya and Robb support her as she maneuvers into her wheelchair, her prosthetic leg propped up on a support. Sansa was still in the recovery phase, having lost her right leg to Ramsay's attack.

It is a long journey to recovery for Sansa. She was told she'd never walk again, but, with enough physical therapy, she can walk with her prosthetic, albeit a bit slower than before. She was told by Ramsay as he'd cut her up that nobody would ever love her again, but Jon marries her two years later in the same church her parents had married in. She was told by doctors that she'd never have children, but she and Jon have three kids, two boys and a little girl, the boys almost as protective of the girl as Robb had once been to her.

Sansa sees her family, and sits next to Jon on their porch swing, laying her head on his shoulder. She wishes she'd never broken up with Jon in the first place, then maybe, the awful things wouldn't have happened to her.

But Sansa bears her scars proudly, and loves her husband and children. She uses what happened to be positive, being an advocate for domestic abuse victims, eventually quitting her job as an elementary school teacher to start a support system for victims of violence in relationships. She looks over all the breakups in her life, and, even though there are some she regret more than others, there are none she regret so much as Jon.

But she kisses him on the cheek, and he does the same to her, and she feels the sense of normalcy has returned to her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or anyone you know is suffering from domestic violence and abuse, please, please, go to this website. It has helpful resources for you. Don't let yourself be a victim. Stand up to your abusers.
> 
> http://www.thehotline.org


End file.
